Calling His Bluff
by Sugarbubbleslove
Summary: She was going to kill him, but hey, what a way to go Prompt for September 5th


Title: Calling the Bluff

Characters: Fayt/Sophia

Rating: Teen

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone/anything from the forum Star Ocean. Square Soft/Enix owns Star Ocean and its characters. There is no copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit/money or take any credit.

Summary: She was going to kill him, but hey, what a way to go

A/N: Prompt for September 5th – Fayt/Sophia – Kiss - The Flirt doesn't believe Fayt when he says Sophia is his girlfriend, he must provide proof.

Timeline: TTOT, when you talk to the flirt and choose Sophia is your girlfriend.

Word Count: 655

Betaed: Nope

Calling The Bluff

"Who is this?" the Flirty girl asked. Fayt looked at the girl with a surprised look.

"Oh, she's my girlfriend. Cute isn't she?" Fayt asked with a pleased smile. Sophia's eyes widen and she leaned in.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. Fayt leaned back a little.

"Just go with it. I'll make it up to you," he hissed back. Sophia shook her head slightly.

"Fine, but you owe me," she warned.

"Your girlfriend, huh?" the girl asked, looking between the two of them. Fayt nodded as he slung an arm over Sophia's shoulders. Sophia stiffened slightly before she relaxed, leaning into Fayt's body. The girl narrowed her eyes at them before she shook her head.

"Sorry, but I don't believe you," she told them. Sophia's eyes widen while Fayt stiffened. "I can't believe you would choose her over me."

"Excuse me?" Sophia asked, insulted. The girl looked at her.

"Come on, do you really think a guy like him would choose a girl like you? If he didn't have any taste, maybe," the girl sneered. Tears welled up but she blinked them away, refusing to cry in front of the girl.

"She's my girlfriend," Fayt interrupted them and both girls looked at him, startled by the intensity of his statement. "She and I grew up together and I fell in love with her. To me, she is beautiful, on the outside and inside. You are obviously beautiful on the outside but I seriously doubt about the inside." The girl gasped, insulted.

"Fine, if she really is your girlfriend, then you won't mind providing proof," the girl told him, intending to bluff him. Fayt stared at the girl while Sophia swallowed heavily. Everything started playing out in her head and she didn't want to see the look of satisfaction on the girl's face when she is proven right.

"Fine," Fayt's voice cut into her thoughts. Sophia looked up at him while the girl gaped at him. Fayt swallowed heavily, he had a feeling he was going to die but hey, what a way to go.

He turned to face Sophia, one hand cupping her cheek and he leaned in, ignoring the look of surprise that crossed her face, pressing his lips against hers.

Sophia stared wide eyes for a moment before she gave in, closing her eyes and moving in her closer. Her small body pressed up against his. Fayt stiffed in shock when he felt her lips response and her body brush up against his but he slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her in further.

Her arms slipped around his shoulders as she pushed herself up onto her tip-toes. Fayt moaned into her mouth as her hand slipped through his blue locks. One of his hand slipped lower to her butt, pulling her in closer as their lips parted for a moment so they could breathe before drawing back together like magnets.

The girl watched in a stunned shock at the display of passion before her. She had been so sure that Fayt had been lying about Sophia being his girlfriend but watching them, she was beginning to feel that she had been wrong; her bluff hadn't worked out the way it was supposed to.

She watched as Sophia began rubbing herself against Fayt and started coughing. Fayt slowly broke out of his lustful daze when he heard coughing and remembered just where he was. He pulled away from Sophia, who made a moan of loss. Fayt almost kissed her again before he regained his senses and saw the girl staring at them in stunned shock before he looked at Sophia to see her lips swollen and her eyes filled with desire.

"If you excuse us, I need to spend some time with my girlfriend," Fayt told the girl before he tugged on Sophia's hand, pulling her away from the girl. He had the sudden need to explore his bedroom with Sophia.

The End


End file.
